Hilgard Tempus
"I don't know why David, but there's somethin' about the kid, i mean didn't you feel it too? He's powerful, and he doesn't even know it yet..." ''-Caesar About Hilgard to David '' Hilgard is one of the main characters of the Last Light Saga, Also known as 'Pendulum' in the underground Illuminated world. He used to live a normal human live until one day he bumps into a stranger who gets him in to trouble with the L.D.C. Hilgard finds out he is actually an Illuminated, who has been chosen as the Sun, later in the series Hilgard gains the Sin ability of Avaritia. He becomes the Army leader along with Caesar in the second war. He wants to unite Illuminated and normal humans in order to achieve Utopia. Background Hilgard was born in a simple unwealthy family and has had only a mother from birth. He led a normal life, being an only child made him have to work hard to support his mother. Being raised by only a mother has made him a friendly caring person. His mother truly believes Hilgard has no father but has never told him, she has made him believe his father died. His made-up father was supposedly a good caring responsible man. The perfect role model of Hilgard was his father. Hilgard worked at the pub as a bartender for two years. Hilgard had friends but was always to focused with work so he didn't have great friends. Personality Hilgard is an introvert, he is usually calm and collective and polite and kind towards other people. In the beginning of the show Hilgard is shy and doesn't talk much, being more objectively than subjectively he can become kind of aggressive when people annoy him in particular ways. He is a smart person al though he doesn't show it that much. His best friends are Niklas and Caesar. He likes visiting the Underground places like Hell's Haven, and very much enjoys the night because it is calm and peaceful. He has a very large moral compass and is very empathetic towards humans or animals, he avoids conflict as much as possible and hates it when Caesar and Niklas have an argument or fight. Peace between humans and Illuminated is his goal, he sees humans as an end, not as means to the end. Appearance Hilgard is short young man with a slightly muscular build with a slightly toned skin color, he has extremely dark black hair and brown eyes, he mostly wears black clothes like a small T-Shirt and jeans. He also has a bartender outfit of course. As an Illuminated he wears a long black trench coat with elbow guards, army pants and long black boots. Powers & Abilities Illumination: Acceleration *Hilgard's Illumination allows him to slow down and accelerate his own personal time perception and time in general, he can only change his own time or objects that are in a 30cm radius of his body at the moment his Illumination is activated. Physical Strength: *Thanks to Hilgard's powerful Illumination his physical limit has been boosted and so is his endurance. Martial Arts: *Because of the fact that Hilgard's Illumination isn't a direct damage output Hilgard has experience in mutiple Martial Arts such as: Simple hand to hand combat, Kung Fu, Boxing, Karate, Aikido, Jujutsu and Kendō. Sin Ability: ''Avaritia'' *Hilgard was chosen as the sin of Avaritia, granting him the ability to absorb Light from the air around him and storing it in certain parts of his body to boost his physical strength, speed and endurance. Light Manipulation: *Due to Hilgard being chosen as the Sun by the Star Of Cosmology, he has the ability to freely control. create and manipulate Light. : Genesis: :*Hilgard's Light is capable of creating and adding matter. Category:Characters Category:Sins